zenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 7
'"Grafton: 2300" Sci-Fi/Action Feature (SOAPBOX REVISITED) LOGLINE: In the half-flooded dystopian "Australian Islands," An violent inmake takeover of Grafton Prison transforms it into a terrorist fortress overnight, with a leader that believes in a return to Primal Darwinism. SYNOPSIS/EXPOSITION In the year 2300 the world is riddled by the effects of global warming and chaos. Because of the Polar Ice Caps completely melted, most of the coastal cities on Earth are below water, with the ocean water levels rising to destructive heights.' ' One of the cities that was hit first was the town of Grafton, a once beautiful town surrounded by the Clarence River, is now a series of building islands. The area of Grafton not only has to deal with evacuation and survival in this new submerged reality. But the infrastructures put in place by the United Nations, food, clean water, floating refugee housing, has all been taken by what is now known as one of the most notorious terrorist groups on Earth, and also one of the newest- “The New Grafton Order”, nicknamed “Grafters” by those who oppose and fear them. They have taken all of the resources for themselves, weaponized a once gun-free Australia, and raid new “coastal” cities for their resources, often taking important people hostage and making lost of ransom money.' Act 1 DOUGLAS KING, a lifelong resident of Grafton and one of the few people on the Australian Police force payroll, is responding to a hostage situation of the Mayor of Grafton’s Daughter ANGIE GILL. Douglas saves ANGIE GILL and explains to her in dry, bitter but complete enough detail why everything is the way it is- Grafton before the flooding was the host of Ausrtralia’s largest prison- Grafton Prison. Flooding and erosion around the prison caused a gas explosion of the prison, killing hundreds but freeing tens of thousands of Prisoners to the streets in a mass break. The organizer of the mass prison Break BILL "BALTHAZAR" CANE who, had gained popularity among the prisoners through word of mouth and propaganda and the hope of escape. Bill offered the willing criminals a future working for him to formulate what he calls “the New Dawn of Evolution- where survival of the fittest is the only thing that matters.” He called this age “the New Age of Darwin” and his group “ The New Grafton Order” or NGO. ANGIE GILL is returned to her Father, MAYOR THOMAS GILL, and she is upset at how little he is doing to save Grafton and even her. Mayor Gill explains he is doing all he can, and at least he’s stayed in his town everyone has left. Act 2: The Grafton Police station is introduced and more of the story world violence and the violent reach of the NGO is revealed, and it is know that there are not enough police to stop them for long. Just then the Grafton Police Station is under attack by the NGO. DOUGLAS defends as best he can, but he loses friends. One of his dear friends, CHIEF KYLE KILLKENNY knows that the NGO will overrun the Police Station and take the guns. In order to stop this from happening, CHIEF KYLE orders e remaining surviving Police to evacuate, as he blows himself and the Police Weapons Depot and the entire building to shit, killing NGO and himself and destroying the station and the weapons. CHIEF KYLE is a hero but Douglas has never been more distraught. He decides there that the only way to kill the giant “snake” that has emerged is to cut off its head- to Kill BILL CANE. He decides to go undercover as an NGO criminal to infiltrate the headquarters and the ranks, explaining that he has information for Bill about a cache of weapons inland that would be enough to take over the New Australian Capital, now located in the center of Australia like most people. DOUGLAS works with a criminal that BILL CANE screwed over dearly purely because of GREED and is pursuaded to vouche for Douglas as a criminal to get him through the NGO ranks undetected. ' ''' '''Act 3: Douglas makes his way undercover through the ranks of the NGO while working covertly with the Australian capital on the West Island to lure Bill Cane and his NGO goons to the fake weapons cache. This works, but the Capital struggles to gather enough troops brave enough,able and willing to setup the surprise counter attack effectively. Knowing this is their only chance to stop the NGO the Australian forces for justice and good fight the NGO against incredible outnumbered odds, with the element of surprise as their only hope, and the strength of their resolve. They are able to take down Bill Cane and the top NGO leadership with the help of the United Nations Robotic Drone Military Forces finally responding at the last minute, organized by UN Secretary General MARY SHIFTON, leaving many of the NGO forces fractured morally (it was a pretty oppressive regime. There is a moment when many NGO terrorist defect against their own group now that the leadership was killed. But Most of the forces knell down to the robotic assault drones, funded by Space E, that the United Nations now utilizes to maintain order globally. ' PROTAGONIST '''Sgt. Douglas King- Male. 40's Grafton Police Officer and lifelong Grafton resident show jaded, lost his wife in the natural disasters that turned Australia into two flooding islands, and lost his kids because where he lives is too dangerous, but he vows to defend his home and to be a good cop, no matter what. He is resolute, jaded, confrontational and honorable. ' ANTAGONIST Bill “Balthazar ” Cane.' Male. 50’s. Very built. Former Grafton Prison Prisoner. Leader of the New Grafton Order (NGO). Ruthless. Darwinian to the core. Aggressive, Savage and Oppressive. Dictatorial. Prisoners flock to him after the destruction of the Grafton Prison and he starts a terrorist movement with “survival of the fittest” being the supreme value over decency.' ' ' MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS MAYOR THOMAS GILL. Male 40’s May or of Grafton. Resolute. Stubborn. Caring. ANGIE GILL- Female 20’s Daughter of Mayor Thomas Gill. Smart. Has a Temper. is caught by KYLE KILLKENNY- Grafton Chief of Police. Friend and mentor to Douglas King his whole life. Stubborn, quiet, resolute, determined, honorable to a fault.' ' MARY SHIFTON. UNITED NATIONS SECRETARY GENERAL:Hears of this amidst a world gone chaotic. Shifton stops the dropping of resource ballons into Grafton due to the Prison Terorists, increasing the pressure on all of the innocent in Grafton including the Mayor and Douglas King. L' PRIMARY LOCATIONS Grafton Police Station in (East Australia) New Australian National Capital- Alice Springs, Australia (Western Australian Island) ' ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION * Origin Story — Earth's Destruction from Global Warming effects. Failure of Governments to cope from first-person storyworld perspective * Origin Story — Chip Use/ Mental Gyms in prisons. Rejection of chips- chips were involuntarily put into inmates. * Origin Story --- Space E and United Nations Alliance with Militarized Drones to Control Chaos * Origin Story — United Nations- Global Relief system. Advancement of Robotics Technology to drop relief and to kill with Drone Technology * Character Reveal --- Maru Shifton, United Nations Secretary General * Anticipated Showdown- Mars/Earth Struggle for resources and stability. * Storyworld Reveal --Australia is halfway underwater. * Other Micro- The backstory of the Sinking of Hawaii. ' ' TARGET MARKET Adults 18-60, Australian Market In Mind. Marketed towards those who believe in Global Warming (Risk of segmenting audience that does not believe in Global Warming),' ' WHY THIS CROWD?' 'This is the modern movie-going crowd in 2018-' a far and wide demographic who want to see new and innovative feature films with massive high concepts. This Action Adventure Sci-Fi epic will introduce viewers new and old to the Zenon IP to our penultimate Earth scenario, a fascinating time in our story world, and from the Perspective of Earth, where Mars is but a dream in the midst of more pressing concerns, such as survival. Audiences from the young sci-fi lovers to even the older academic crowd will be able to take significant stock in this realistic future scenario, based upon scientific evidence of the effects of greenhouse gasses heating up our atmosphere and melting the Polar Ice Caps. ' ' ' ' WHY A FEATURE? Doing a feature to express the 'Return to Soapbox" era in the Zenon Universe is a natural choice for our IP for several reasons: -As a drama focused Sci-Fi zoomed in on a few very relateable characters on a dying Earth and realistic atmosphere. -A realistic atmosphere with a feature format and feel brings in the largest audience possible, movie goers as old as their 60's sit along with the younger crowd to get this real-life glimpse of an Earth carved away by the rising Ocean. -The side of our IP that really shines- the Soapbox- greed ruins everything; together we can make the world a better place, will shine bright, connecting all of the other stories in our massive world together with this theme. We need nothing less than a Box Office Epic to drop this fascinating aspect of our storyworld into Cannon.' ''